Word Vomit: How to Train your Dragon X Thor
by Weapon-VII
Summary: One-shots, drabbles, snippets, scenes, etc... An exercise in attempting to better my writing skill. Will write down whatever strikes my fancy. Any and all ideas are free for anyone to use. Will probably suck. General Feedback and Constructive Criticism is welcome. This story will contain all my How to Train your Dragon and Thor crossover ideas. Enjoy.


Word Vomit #1 "Hel/Hela"

How to Train your Dragon X Thor

* * *

The sun was shining, the sky was clear, it was cold enough to freeze your fingers off and Not-so-silent Sven was trying to catch his prized sheep.

All in all, another normal day in Berk.

For Chief Hiccup Horrendus the 3rd of House Haddock, the day was proceeding as normal. Wake up, wake Astrid, the kids, Valka and the Dragons up, eat, get dressed, kiss everyone goodbye and fly off before the sun had risen.

All in all, another normal day for Hiccup.

After a long morning of checking on the crops, finding a lost boat and breaking up fights, it was time for a break. Landing outside his house, he got off Toothless, his dragon trotting off to a feeding station, while he walk in.

"Papa!"

His eldest child, Songeyes, greeted him from the table, a bowl of soup in front of him. Astrid was at the pot, stirring the soup inside, while Valka was feeding his younger child, Katla, who started bouncing in her seat at the sight of her father.

"Hey munchkin!" Hiccup greeted back while walking over to Astrid, "Hello beautiful."

"Afternoon babe," They shared a kiss, before she brought her attention back to the pot. "Let me get you a bowl. How was your morning? Anything exciting?"

"Just the same, Pebblefoot, Wiggle and Chase, drank themselves and their dragons stupid while fishing, and Snotface decided to pick a fight with everyone from the Lodinsson house." He gave his son a hug and his daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"Afternoon mom, how's your head feeling?" Valka woke up with a splitting headache. Normally Astrid was out of the house along with Hiccup, doing her duty as Marshall, but decided to stay behind to keep on eye on Valka. Just in case.

"Oh not much better, but don't you worry," Valka said as she wiped some soup off of Katla's chin, "I'm sure it will pass."

"Oh, I very much doubt that, my dear."

It took a moment for them all register the words. The adult's all spun towards the back wall, hands on swords and knives. One too many attempts by Bludvist's assassins have taught them to be on guard.

The man did not have the look of an assassin, at least not one under Bludvist's employee. Pale skin, dark hair and eyes. His clothing was well made and of foreign design, done in charcoals, greens and golds.

Hiccup moved to shield Songeyes while Valka moved in front of Katla. Astrid, being the warrior of the family, picked up her axe while aggressively moving towards the stranger. The man made no move to defend himself, only leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You bastard, how dare you come into my ho-" Astrid's rant was cut off, within a few steps of the stranger. In fact, none of them could move.

'What is happening?!' Hiccup thought with growing panic as he tried to move his limbs, head or mouth. The only thing he could move were his eyes. 'Is this… is this magic?'

In all his years and adventures, he had never come across anything like the magic from the saga's. Until now.

"Now, now, no need for violence. I'm just here for one thing." The stranger stood up, moving closer to them. "I have been looking for you for the longest time. Who knew that my father," He spat that word out. "Would be capable of something like this."

He stopped in front of Valka, hand reaching up to touch her face. "But, after all this time, I have finally found you." A dark glee settled on his face. "Lets strip this 'Valka' identity off you, my dear."

He spoke a **Word** , that was loud and quiet at the same time. Thinking back on it at a later point in time, Hiccup could not remember the **Word** , no matter how hard he tried. But with that **Word** spoken, something happened to Valka. She seemed to shake, but not in a way that someone sick might. She seemed to just… blur.

A moment passed.

Where a moment ago, his mother stood, now was a stranger. Strange black clothes, long stringy black hair, pale skin like marble and excessive kohl around her eyes. This stranger took a breath and seemed to grow larger, and yet, not larger.

"Finally." This stranger had Valka's voice. Why did this women have his mother's voice. Where was his mother, Hiccup thought in panic. "It took you long enough, Loki."

Loki? Was this stranger, the trickster jotunn of myth? "Now, now, don't get angry at me. The spells to hide you were subtle. It took me the longest time to even catch a whiff of you." Loki backed up a step, hands up.

"It doesn't matter anyways." The women spoke, "We can be on our way. Asgard only delayed its destruction."

"Very well, Hel." Hel? This women is Hel? Was his mother Hel? Loki turned to the side wall and with a wave of his hand, opened what seemed to be a hole in the wall. Only instead of showing the outside of the house, a strange image of stars appeared. "Anything you want to do before we leave?"

Hel took a single glance at him, before stepping through the portal.

"No."

* * *

AN: Inspired by the Thor: Ragnarok trailer and the fact that Cate Blanchett plays both Hel/Hela and Valka. Changed Hela to the more traditional Hel, otherwise Hiccup would not understand.

Plans for this idea, if it ever becomes a full fic, involves Hiccup and Astrid meeting up with Thor, and going on a adventure to stop Ragnarok and "rescue" Valka. Hiccup is the son of a Jotunn/Goddess and unlocks mystical powers involving Ice and Death. Astrid is gifted with several mystical weapons and armor, in order punch above her weight. Hiccup bro's out with some Dwarves. Ragnarok is eventually postponed again and the personality of Valka is separated from Hel and becomes her own person. Odin offer's Hiccup a position as god of the underworld but Hiccup rejects it in order to stay with his family.

The End.


End file.
